Seven Times
by ro-blaze
Summary: Seven times the dark consumed him. Seven times she was here to show him the way with her light./SALIGIA. For Gajevy Love Love Fest bonus Free prompt. Graphic sexual contents.
1. Information

Hello, boys and girls. I would like to share something with you, so it would be better for you if you listen to me now, okay?

Everyone who likes Gajevy in our dear Fairy Tail fandom know the Gajevy Love Love Fest is coming. For these of you who don't know what Gajevy Love Love Fest (GLLF) mean, it's a week in which we celebrate the more mature and intimate part of the relationship between our favorite Iron Dragon Slayer and Solid Script Mage. The first prompt - the Bonus prompt - this is year is free, so I decided to write something I have planned from very much time - SALIGIA, or the Seven Deadly Sins Project.

It's, if look at properly, a simple idea. Each day of the following week between 2th and 8th August (the original day of the Bonus Prompt) I'll post a one-shot for one of the seven sins. Each of the shots will be set in different AU, and only one of them will be in the Canon world of Fairy Tail. Each story will care the name of its sin in both english and latin (for the word SALIGIA), the AU setting and the title I will choose for it.

Superbia - Pride - Vampire AU - August 5th

Avaritia - Greed - Dragon AU (NOT the same as "In Dragon's Lair") - August 7th

Luxuria - Lust - Soulmate AU (the same as in "Rules & instincts") - August 8th

Invidia - Envy - Werewolves AU - August 3th

Gula - Gluttony - Savants AU (the same AU as in "Ignis Lumen" and "Coccineus Amare", but like an year and half in the future) - August 6th

Ira - Wrath - Canon AU - August 2th

Acedia - Sloth - ASOIAF AU no.1 (yeah, I'm into "A Song Of Ice And Fire", get it. I have two AUs for it, too, based on my two favorite pairings. Once you read them, you would find which the pairings are) - August 4th

Each of the stories have graphic sexual contects and if you feel uncomfortable with such things, please, _**don't read**_. I don't want to trigger anyone with my writing and I want everyone to enjoy what I write.

One more thing before all that is done and you can go to read the smut. Each one of the shots is writen in Levy's point of view, and the Gula one is in First Person. After you read all of them, put your decision what of the shots you want to see in Gajeel's POV. The shot who get most votes will be writen.

Now, please, enjoy!


	2. Calming down (Ira - Wrath - Canon AU)

**Since it's already August 2th for me (4:10 AM to be honest), I decided I should post the first one. Remember it, right? Ira, or wrath - the sin of the anger. It's the only one writen in the canon Fairy Tail world and that's why I decided to start with it.**

 **As if for time - I really dunno. Maybe in their time in the Council, they already are in relationship (which I don't believe in and hope it's not true.) When I wrote it, I never thought of the time it was happening.**

 **So, setting: Gajeel, Lily and Levy are on mission together. After getting paid, Gajeel gets angry because the mayor doesn't admit to the villagers they're the ones who saved the village and chaimed he was the one instead. Few childs threw rocks at him... And that was the last strew. Poor childs. As I said, when I wrote it I only thought about the story itself.**

 **BETAed from the lovely BloodyRose2016. Remember you can choose this one for the Gajeel's POV short. As this end far away from the end of their night, the other one will have all that happened.**

 **Warning: Foul language, sexual contents, dominance.**

* * *

He was going to kill someone - anyone. To piss off a dragon was dangerous enough, but to piss off Gajeel Redfox was to dig your own grave.

And the worst part - Levy was going to let him. Part of her was tired with trying to stop him every goddamned time he got angry at something - no matter what that thing was. Part of her knew how frustrating the world was… and on top of all that, she was angry as hell too and wanted to see how her dragon destroy the world.

"You have to stop him" Lily told her, flying close to her.

The bluenette looked the black exceed and waved her hand at him. He wasn't glaring at her or something like that, but part of her felt a little guilty for being so careless. The voice of reason, she thought and sighed. Normally she was the one doing that, but today…

Today wasn't an ordinary day.

"Lily, I think Gajeel need to let his anger go. He have the right to be mad. Let's leave him have fun, after all he'll stop… after some time."

"His 'having fun' means ruining the whole town. And our payment isn't enough to pay for all damage he can cause." The feline looked at her. "Stop him."

Okay, he was right. She had to stop Gajeel. Even with her own rage, the town's people didn't deserve having an angry and strong as hell dragon slayer without control over himself on their heads. But then…

"How?" Levy sighed. "You know, if I try, we both will be in the hospital after half an hour."

"Just go to him and tell him to stop. He'll listen you."

The bluenette hmpf'ed and stood up from her place. Dealing with an angry dragon slayer… Did Lily want her to die? Well, coming on the topic, she really was the only one able to stop Gajeel from destroying the whole town, but she wanted to keep her sanity. And to use her night to read something - like her new books, but just a little sacrifice was nothing compared to that she would have.

"Gajeel~!" the bluenette called her boyfriend, smiling cutely. Luckly for her, her charm was still with her. "Can you please come here?"

In few seconds the black-haired man was before her, growling like animal. Madness sparkled from his deep, crimson eyes as he looked at her. She swallowed and shivered slightly from his strong gaze - it felt like his hands were sliding on her skin, not his eyes.

"What ya want?"

Levy swallowed and smiled at him again. _Keep calm,_ she told herself and let the breath she didn't knew she held. She heard Lily flying away from her, whispering 'good luck' - probably to take care of the damage Gajeel already did. _Keep calm,_ she repeated to herself, and clenched her hands into fists.

"Gajeel, honey, can you please stop with whatever you are doing? I need you to help me with something very important! Pretty please?"

Her dragon slayer growled in his frustration but leaned to her eye level. Levy almost sensed his rage on waves from his body and gulped. _Lily, you owe me so much!_

"Yeah, Shrimp, whatever ya want. Just hurry up, I'm not in mood for-"

"Kiss me."

Gajeel's eyes widened and Levy mentally smiled at herself, patting herself on the shoulder for such a good idea. She got him! She even was able to feel little bit of his anger disappearing… _Keep it like that,_ she told herself.

"Um, Shorty, it's not like I wouldn't enjoy it, but can't you wait little? I'm very busy right now and…"

He went silent when Levy used her secret weapon - her puppy dog eyes. She even pulled her lower lip, asking him only with her eyes. No one was able to stand against her secret weapon and that was why her guildmates were afraid of it.

"Pretty please, Gajeel? I've been very lonely lately and I just wanted to spend little time with you. After all you promised you'll do everything for me, re-"

Before she would finish her word, Gajeel leaned forward even more and pressed their lips together, kissing her. She smirked to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in the air. His tongue slid on her lower lip and she opened her mouth, letting him in.

The bluenette felt how his hands slid down her body and gasped in the kiss then he caught her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling her close to him. Gajeel griped her buttocks almost painfully hard, squeezing her soft yet firm flesh. His teeth sank in her lower lip, drawing blood, and he drank the crimson liquid.

Levy broke the kiss and looked at the dragon slayer. Her breathing was labored, her heavy chest lifting and falling fast. One red drop fell from her lips and slid down her chin and then her throat.

Gajeel caught it there, his lips leaving open-mouth wet kisses all over her neck. His grip on her butt got even tighter and she couldn't help but groaned, her nails scratching his scalp.

"Y-y-you…" She cracked and moaned when he bit the soft spot behind her left ear.

"I'm still mad at the world, Lev." His thick, strong voice caressed her left ear and ran one shiver down her spine, his hot breath hit her sensitive skin. "Don't think that one simple passionate kiss will calm me down. You know it's dangerous to play with the dragon."

"Then put that anger into something else, dragon boy." Levy yanked his hair, pulling his head to her own. "I'm in mood for fun tonight, and I won't wait for you."

Dealing with an angry Gajeel meant talking in his language and Levy was used to that. Looking at the dark, sadistic grin on his face, the bookworm knew she already managed to do it. Now the only thing she had to do was to take him somewhere private… Which was pretty hard itself.

"So you're plannin' to give yourself to the devil tonight?" His fingers squeezed her plump butt and she threw her head back; the combination between pain and pleasure almost drove her to the edge. "I ain't in mood to be soft."

"Me either." Levy pulled his hair again, arching his neck. "Show me what you got, dragon boy."

His grin was the only answer she needed. Quickly, she shimmed out of his arms and stepped on the ground again, turning her back to him. She made few steps forward and noticed he still was on the same place like before.

"Are you coming, Gajeel?" The woman asked, placing her hands on her waist and moving her hips seductively to catch his attention. "If you're planning to stay here, then I'll have to take care of myself."

"You're not going anywhere" Gajeel answered, walking to her and taking her wrist. Her power was nothing compared to his and she found herself following him into the forest their camp was. "You'll do whatever _**I**_ tell you." He pushed her hard against one oak tree, her back pressed to the solid wood. "Tonight we'll have fun."

Levy gulped again when he lifted her, placing himself between her legs. The bluenette gasped when her already wet core rubbed against his hard member. _'He wants me.'_ She wasn't afraid of him, of course - there wasn't chance for her to be afraid of him. She was excited. She wanted him now.

His hands slid up and down her sides, caressing her sensitive skin through the soft fabric of her dress. He took the hem of the dress, smirked again at her and then pulled hard, tearing it into two parts and letting them to fall on the ground.

Before Levy could yell at him for ruining her dress, his lips already was on her neck, nipping, biting and kissing every possible inch of her skin. His hands continued roaming her body - he always knew where to touch, where to push and where to caress.

"G-Gajeel~, I- Ahhh!"

The bluenette couldn't help herself but moaned loud. Her fingers quickly found their way in his hair and she roughly yanked the thick black locks, her nails digging in his scalp. She just loved the feeling of his mouth over her skin, it was amazing.

His fingers undid her bra and it fell on the ground, on top of her torn dress. At least it's in one piece, Levy thought and moaned again when Gajeel's mouth moved on her collarbone, nibbling her skin. He continued his way down, leaving wet path to her chest. His hands took her breasts and started kneading her soft flesh, playing with the pink nipples and making them hard.

"It's funny to watch your face" the dragon slayer whispered darkly in her ear, sending shivers down her whole body. Suddenly he roughly pulled her blue hair, arching her neck. "But I'm still mad. So stop movin' and let me fuck you, alright?"

"Stop teasing me" was her reply and she bit her lower lip when his hand slowly traveled down her body, caressing her belly and then even lower.

"But I love to tease you, Levy-chan." His fingers slid under her panties and Levy moaned when they gazed over her clit. She glared at Gajeel when he moved his hand, this time over her dripping slit. "Hmm… Already so wet…" Three fingers quickly entered her and she threw her head back and screamed. "I'm not going to wait for you. It will be fast, rough, wild and will last the whole night."

He got it really bad this time, Levy thought when his fingers thrust in her. Few times before she had helped her boyfriend to deal with his anger using lovemaking, but it never was this bad.

It was pure rage.

The bluenette screamed again when his fingers hit her special spot. Sweat was dripping down her temples, her nape was already wet. A few more jabs and she knew she would be done.

Gajeel grinned again at her, his lips brushed over her.

"You like my hand very much, don't you?" he cooed.

Levy bit her lower lip; hard. The pressure was too much for the fragile soft skin and her teeth broke it. She felt the salty metallic taste on her tongue and gulped when few drops of the hot, crimson liquid slid down her raw throat.

She guessed Gajeel sensed - probably smelled - the scent of her blood, because he forced her lips open and kissed her, his tongue ravishing her mouth. The bluenette knew she would fall on the ground if his hand - the hand that wasn't busy shoving his fingers inside her - wasn't placed on her hips, keeping their balance. She tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but failed; the same for her arms - they felt just numb.

Finally, the man pulled away from her, breathing heavy the same way she did. His eyes caught her and she saw his love for her, under the layers of madness. There was blood on his teeth. _My blood,_ her mind reminded her.

"I love you" Levy whispered, resting her back on the tree behind her.

"Love ya too" Gajeel murmured back and kissed her cheek. His thumb slowly touched her clit and she gasped. "Stay still."

The bluenette only nodded and relaxed in his arms. His fingers slowed their movements during their make out session before, but went back to ravishing her again, thrusting deep in her tight womanhood. His thumb pushed her pearl of pleasure. She felt how her walls tightened around his fingers.

"Cum for me, Lev."

And she did it, her body arched - she felt like she's going to break. White spots played before her eyes as the wave of pleasure hit her, her voice rose in the dark, covered with stars sky. Levy felt her juices sliding down her legs and sobbed slightly when Gajeel pulled his fingers out.

She lost her balance and felt her back sliding down the tree's bark. He tried to keep her from falling, but failed and she collapsed in the roots, on top of her clothes.

"I'm done" Levy said, the chill night air hit her hot skin and she trembled.

Gajeel laughed at her. He knelt next to her and quickly stripped her off her already soaked panties. His hands slowly caressed her now bare inner thighs and he grinned when she moved under his touching.

"Done? Now? Gi-hi, no way, Shorty. I'm just starting."


	3. Lesson (Invidia - Envy - Werewolves AU)

**It's 3:30 AM at August 3th for me, so I'm going to post the new shot. That one is for Invidia, the sin of envy, or, in our case - more like jealousy. Maybe I forgot to say it before, but I guess the summary had told you... Gajeel is the one who commit the sins. Levy can be affected by them, but not so much.**

 **As for this particular shot, I have very fun while writing it. The AU setting is going to be used in one of my up-coming fics, with the title "The moon's light". Werewolves, yeah. They're both are... It's four years after they got together, so assume they know each other very well. If you have any questions, put them as review and I'll answer them in the tomorrow's AN or send them on PM.**

 **Remember you can vote this shot as the one who I'll make in Gajeel's POV. I'm sure it would be fun, Gihihi... Should I make poll for that?**

 **Word Count: 2,253**

 **Warning: Foul language, dorky jealous Gajeel, Twin Paradox Slayers Theory (I'm tpst trash, sorry not sorry), female dominance (yeah!), sexual contents, mommy Levy**

* * *

Levy thought it was idiotic. _How… how?_

In her life, she had enough of Gajeel's jealousy, even if they were together for like… four years by now? After having such an amazing man - not like she would tell him she thinks he's amazing - you literally forget how much time passed, you only care about how the time passed.

But this was ridiculous.

Even from the start, Mirajane had told her it will be normal for Gajeel to get jealous about other people. At first she thought it was funny. He growled every time a man - or woman, it wasn't big difference - looked at her, glared and, the possessive man, wrapped one arm around her waist. Few times he even kissed her, as they were walking.

After the first year or so, Levy got used to his very big sense of possessiveness. She learned to not care when her mate suddenly started to growl at a stranger, or, if he glared very badly, to kiss his cheek.

But that now just passed the line.

The female werewolf put her three-month baby in his little bed and sighed, brushing one sky blue locks behind her ear. After the birth of her son and the other three kids, their alphas decided it would be best for the children if the pack stopped in one place until they're old enough to move.

He looked so much like his father - that was the first though in Levy's mind every time she saw Rogue. The same raven black hair and the same crimson red eyes. But, aside from that, he had her delicate pale skin. And her mind, she liked to add, because, for his three months, Rogue was smart.

"Are you done with him, Shortstuff?"

The bluenette turned her head and smiled slightly at the man resting his back on the wall. She gave her already asleep son one last, but full with love look and walked out of the room, followed by her mate.

"Now I'm done" Levy said and smiled at the man. "Gajeel, I think we need to talk about something very important."

He raised an eyebrow and opened their own bedroom's door. Levy followed him in and closed it behind them.

"Sit on the bed" she commanded.

Gajeel smirked at her and obeyed her. She kept her face emotionless, walked to him and sit on his lap, straddling his hips.

"Does my She-wolf have a fun idea?" He asked and caressed her side, but she slapped his hand away.

"Your She-wolf think it's silly to be jealous of how much time she spends with your son, Gajeel. Rogue is my son and it's normal for me to want to spend time with him. I know you love me, I love you too, but that's… that's just wrong."

He sighed and ran his fingers over her arm, slowly caressing her skin.

"I know, I know… I just can't not do it. I really love you, and you know I don't like when another man is around you. With Rogue… It's different with him." He leaned forward and brushed his lips over her. "You're mine, remember?"

"I remember" she whispered back and wrapped her hands around his neck. Their lips brushed again. "But now I'm a mother and our son needs me."

"I know." His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer, his hot breath caressed her skin. "But now I need you too, and I need you more than anything."

She smiled at him and slid her fingers on his face, looking right at his eyes. Slightly, she tilted her head so her lips touched his right ear.

"I can be yours now, my love. But you have to promise to not be jealous because of Rogue."

"What will you give me if I do it?"

Levy took the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it off her sides, pulling it away. She saw how Gajeel gulped when he saw her bra-covered breast and smirked at herself.

"I promise."

And in the next second his mouth covered her, his lips hungrily consuming her. She didn't even have time to respond before he broke the kiss and trailed little kisses along the length of her neck, stopping only to nip and bite on several places. For a few seconds he turned her into moaning mess. _'Like every time'_ , she thought and griped his hair, releasing loud groan from her lips.

"That's my woman. Come on, let me hear your pretty voice."

Levy felt Gajeel grinning against the soft skin of her neck when she ran her fingers in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp. His lips slightly touched her mating mark and she screamed. Four years and that goddamned mark still was sensitive like the night he mated with her for first time. She felt the familiar pleasure in her lower abdomen, the heat in her growing higher and higher.

"Scream for me **again** ~!"

This time he roughly sucked her mark and Levy felt like her world exploded. The pleasure from that one little spot sent her to a whole new level, her blood turning into liquid fire, rushing in her veins. Her head fell back, her eyes rolled and her mouth opened wide as she screamed so loud she was sure the whole world could hear her.

"Mmm… How beautiful" Gajeel whispered in her ear and she gasped as she came back from the heaven.

"Y-you-you b-b-bast-t-tard…" the bluenette hissed at her mate, looking as he grinned idiotically at her. "You'll pay for that!"

And before he could make one of his cocky comments about her, the female werewolf pushed him with all her power and climbed on top of him, not wasting her time. She quickly sat on his hips and glared down at him.

"I'll make you beg for mercy, you cocky asshole" Levy hissed at him. The bluenette took off her jeans, showing off her slender legs. Her panties had a very big wet spot on them and she had to take them off, along with her bra. Completely naked, she looked at the male. "Did you enjoyed that little show?"

"Very much, Shorty." Gajeel grinned at her again. "So, what happed with you making me beg?"

Levy smirked at him, licking her lips. She took off his shirt and slid her hands over his torso, enjoying the feeling of his hard, muscled flesh under her skin. The familiar musky scent of forest, iron and something that was just him filled her nose and she inhaled more of it. Her fingers played on his bare chest, drawing fictional figures over the tanned skin, and she trailed her nails over his hard flesh, creating lines. Slowly, the bluenette leaned her body over his, balancing herself on her hands. Few locks of her long, soft cerulean hair fell on his chest and she couldn't help the smirk that curved up her lips when she saw the desire in his eyes.

"You know, sweetie" Levy purred, pressing her wet bare core to his still clothed - and growing - erection, "I'm not planning to hurry. We have the whole night, after all… right?"

Gajeel only snorted.

"If ya thing that's going to get me off, ya're wrong, Lev." He smirked. "I can lie down here the whole night, if you want… just having you, here with me, can make me enjoy everything. 'Sides that, I'm the only one you want to be with now, right? Now your attention is only mine."

He was right there and she wouldn't fight him. Her attention was only his, indeed. And she wasn't planning to give it to anything or anyone else that night.

"If you say so… then don't complain!"

Without giving him chance to retort, Levy leaned her head and put her lips on Gajeel's neck and trailed long line of small, butterfly-like kisses on every inch of exposed skin. Her own teeth sank slightly in his flesh, leaving shallow love bites on her way. She heard him sucking breath every time she stopped little longer on few places and enjoyed the power she had over him.

"Still not giving up?" the woman mocked, grinning at him as she licked her pink, soft lips. The male werewolf under her shook his head and she patted his shoulder. "Hmm, okay. More fun for me."

She continued her path down, nibbling his collarbone. The loud, harsh groan Gajeel made from the back of his throat enchanted his mate and she saved it in her memory - the husky noise sent shivers down her spine and she loved it.

Levy continued licking, sucking, kissing, nipping and biting her way down his torso. She paid a little attention to every inch of Gajeel's perfectly tanned skin and finally reached his waistline.

"You wouldn't…" he hissed between moans.

"Oh, really? Because I will."

Her fingers quickly undid his belt and she tugged at his trousers, taking them off. His boxers followed soon and there he was, in his all naked glory. His manhood stood fully erected, waiting for her to take care of it. Her fingers wrapped around the base and she looked how it twitched.

"Levy, stop" Gajeel's voice reached her ears. "I get it, I get it. I promise I'll never be jealous of our kid, I'll do whatever you want, just stop!"

Levy giggled and traced the big, throbbing vein with her index finger, making him shiver. Maybe she did that to punish him, but she liked the power she had over him. It made her feel sexy and strong… and wanted.

"Why? Gajeel, I'm doing this for my own enjoyment. And yours, too. I'm doing it because I want to - get it?" Her finger slowly moved from the tip to the base and back, then continued again and again. "I'm doing it because I like the feeling of having you in my mouth." Her tongue licked her lips. "Don't tell me you get jealous over your own dick?"

He growled and she laughed at him, her warm breath caressing his shaft and making him shiver. She took his hand and put on top of her head, burrowing his fingers in her hair.

"There. Now you'll control it, okay?" She smiled shyly and moved closer. "You have all my attention, Gajeel. Can I pleasure you now?"

His fingers gripped her blue locks and one deep, gruff sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine, fine. Do whatever you want, just…"

"Just?" she asked and took his length in her hands, stroking it.

"Just don't complain when I give all that back, alright?

Levy smiled for one last time at him and put one little, soft kiss on the head. She trailed long line of little kisses to the hilt and then returned back to the tip, sliding her tongue on the whole way. His labored breathing, the noises he made, and the way he slightly yanked her hair… all that just added more fuel in her.

Slowly, she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked. The familiar musky taste of him caressed her senses and when he pulled her blue locks again, it slid her mouth down his cock and she took more in her. He groaned again, loud and husky, and she smirked, playing with her tongue. When she slid even more, the tip touched her throat and she gagged slightly, sending whole new wave of pleasure through him. She hummed to herself and started bobbing her head up and down, slowly at first and then faster and faster. Her hand reached down and she took hold of his base, pumping the part she wasn't able to fit in her mouth.

The noises Gajeel let out were like music to her ears and she loved every single one of them.

"L-L-Lev-vy…" he managed to murmur, but then groaned in his pleasure again. "I-I'm... t-too …close…"

Levy understood him. His precum and her saliva were sliding down her throat and between her breasts, her own wetness dripping from her slit. ' _Cum, please. Cum or soon I'll be the one cuming.'_

Her tongue moved again over the throbbing vein; that was the last straw. She felt the pressure one second before it happened, the next he filled her mouth with his seed, catching her off guard. The hot sperm slid on her neck and chest, part of it was on her face, but she managed to swallow most of it.

"You surprised me" she whispered and sat up, wiping his seed from her face.

Gajeel smirked at her.

"Only yer fault, Shortstuff. Now will you-"

"Don't worry, I will."

Levy smirked and climbed on top of him, placing herself on his upper thighs. She took his still hard - that man was just impossible, so she had decided long time ago it was something from his wolfish side - member in her hands in guided it to her dripping slit.

"Ready for me, dear?" she mocked, teasing her mate.

Gajeel grinned at her and moved his hips, shoving himself inside her and making her scream from the mix of pleasure and surprise.

"The question is; are you ready for me, sweetie pie?"


	4. At sunrise (Acedia - Sloth - ASOIAF AU)

**The time has come and the third shot is starting to walk its way to the glory. To be honest, I never believed this could get whole 11 followers only for 2 days and I applicate every one of you very much. I want to thank the guest - the only review - for their kind words for "Wrath".**

 **I guess most of you know the "A Song Of Ice And Fire" (ASOIAF) series or at least the TV serial HBO made from them, "Game of Thrones". If you don't, god have mercy on your soul. Actually you don't need to know very much for it, but it would be funny if someone manage to guess the pairing this whole setting is based on.**

 **This shot is taken from the story I'm going to write for that AU idea (ASOIAF AU no.1). It would be connected with my work for GLLF's day 6th, "Wedding Night". The current story happes on the morning after their wedding. So, only to said it: in this story, Levy is 16 years old and Gajeel is 19. No pedophilia or such a thing. I don't know for your country, but in mine person is allowed to have sex if they're 16 years old or older.**

 **Warning: Fluff, dorky Gajeel (for me he always will be dork), graphic sexual contents, sweet lovemaking, light - very light - dominance only slightly mentioned in the end**

 **Word count: 2, 513**

 **BETAed by the lovely BloodyRose2016. Remember you can choose this shot for the one who will be writen in Gajeel's POV. I'm sure it would be funny to write it, because it looks like I have a thing for Gajevy and morning sex. And, if you wonder why I post my stories at this time (it's 4:40 AM), it's because I'm night bird and because my lil brother is on the computer non-stop 24/7. I want to know what you think of my writing, so please don't be shy to write a revies or PM me.**

* * *

The light danced on her face, making the bluenette to move under the cloud-like blanket. She didn't wanted to wake up. She only wanted to stay here forever, listening the stabile heartbeat next to her head…

Wait, heartbeat?

The sunlight lit up her face through the opened curtains and Levy groaned slightly, frowning. She forced her eyes open, and her frown disappeared almost the same second. A pair of deep, familiar and full with love crimson eyes were looking at her own, making her feel the happiest woman in the world for only part of the second.

"Good morning" she whispered with one big, silly ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"'Morning, love" Gajeel whispered back, smiling at her.

His fingers slowly brushed back few of her blue locks, exposing her face. She felt so happy… she couldn't even describe the warm feeling. The sweet pain between her legs from tonight now was only dull stung, but her whole body felt sore. Even then, she was happy. She did managed to stand the whole night, she did proved herself as strong enough. Anything Grandeeney told her about the whole mating helped her so much… she had to thank the older woman after they got back to the capital.

"Did you enjoyed the last night?" Levy asked, closing her eyes for a second.

"Hmm… I don't think enjoy is the best word to use here." For a second she thought she failed, she did horrible, but then he whispered in her ear. "It was pure heaven, Lev. You did amazing and I loved every single second from it. You?"

Relief filled her. He think I amazing! She wasn't failure! Warmth bloomed in her heart and she smiled brightly at him.

"The best night in my whole life" she breathed DREAMLY, smiling.

"I can promise you it wouldn't be the last time you'll say that." Her husband grinned at her and moved closer to her, taking his arm from under her head. "Want to repeat?"

"Gajeeeeel~!" Levy pouted slightly and patted the center of his chest slightly.

She couldn't help but feel blood rush in her cheeks when thoughts of their wedding night filled her now completely awake mind. The feeling of his lips all over her body, the feeling of his skin brushing against her own, the feeling of his strong arms around her… Everything felt so amazing, he was so amazing. It wasn't hard for her to understand making love with Gajeel wasn't only her duty as his wife and way to bring them children. Memory of the great pleasure of the last night made her squeeze her thighs together under the white sheets, and she hoped her husband didn't noticed her.

"Come on" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath caressed her skin. One of his hands moved under the sheets, slowly tracing figures over her flat belly. "I know you want it… I can smell it on your skin; you want me again."

Levy gulped, her hear throbbing in her chest. Her mind was fighting. One part of her felt shy and week, telling her she was lady from the south and it wasn't ladylike to be wanton and to want such a things. The other part of her was strong, brave and happy, that part told her she was married to the heir of the Dragon Lord and there wasn't nothing wrong to want to be intimate with her husband, to want to feel one with him again and again.

As the fight continued, Levy decided to follow her strong self, to pleasure her husband the way he deserved and to make love with him again.

"What else you can smell?" The bluenette asked, lifting her head to meet his burning gaze. She moved and sat on his lap, the snow white blanket still covering her pale skin as red covered her cheeks again. "What my scent do tell you?"

Gajeel smiled softly at her and caressed her cheeks, his calloused fingers brushing her covered with freckles pale skin. His eyes told her how much he wanted her and she couldn't help but felt slight wetness between her legs.

"I can smell you're little nervous" he whispered in her ear again, his lips touching the soft part. "I can smell you're fighting with yourself. But I can smell you're ready for me again. Right?"

The hand on her belly slowly moved lower, fingerprints teasing the skin on her lower abdomen and little above her womanhood. His touching was light and even, as he was caressing her with feather.

Their eyes locked, his crimson gaze never leaving her own golden one as she moved closer to him. She placed her hands on his abdomen, feeling his warm skin under her and how his muscles flexed when he slightly leaned back to balance with her weight on his lap. Suddenly her lips felt surprisingly dry and she licked them, sliding her tongue over their soft surface.

The little movement caught Gajeel's attention and the hand caressing her face moved to closer to her mouth. His slid two fingers - the index and the middle - on her lower lip, repeating the way she licked it.

Getting it as a chance, Levy parted her lips enough for him to continue caressing the inner part of her lip. As she felt his fingerprints inside, she quickly closed her mouth, earning a shocked face from her beloved. She sucked gently on his two fingers, pulling them further in her mouth. Adding her tongue to the mix, the young woman looked at her husband through half closed eyes. His fingers were fully covered with her saliva as his manhood was fully erected and rubbing against her inner thigh through the sheets. It was enough, she decided and moaned slightly, letting his fingers slid off her mouth. Thin strike saliva fell from her mouth and slid down her throat but she didn't care - the way his eyes pierced her own was the only thing her mind was able to focus on.

"You're more than ready, are you?" Gajeel grinned at her. "My little naughty wife…"

Levy couldn't help but blushed hard, heat spread through her veins like liquid fire. Be brave, she told herself and closed her eyes, inhaling one deep breath. She slid her hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscles and warm skin under her palms. She had to fight the urge to lean and kiss and taste him, to feel the amazing flavor of him on her tongue and her lips.

"Gajeel?" She asked, getting his attention on her. "Make love to me?"

His answer was only real, ear-to-ear wide smile as he leaned slightly to her, his nose brushing against her own, his lips touching her softly… and the next moment he devoured her, his tongue playing in her mouth, drawing moans from her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her fingers in his locks of raven-black hair and feeling their silkiness. He ravished her, taking everything and not leaving her anything, and she loved every second of it.

Levy scolded herself for almost forgetting the feeling of his kisses. It was so amazing, knowing she was the one who he gave the pleasure to be loved from him, the pleasure to be his one and only. She couldn't help but let her mind travel to the first time he kissed her, in that tent before so much time, leaving her breathless and confused why a man like him would be interested in woman like her.

Finally, they parted, breathing heavy the much needed air. Gajeel rested his forehead on her and Levy felt his comforting warmth.

"Did I told you how much I love you?" he asked, his hand drawing little circles on her lower abdomen.

Levy chuckled and smiled at him.

"I think your kiss said it loud and clear, my love."

"Hmm…" Gajeel gave her one soft kiss and leaned down, nuzzling in her neck. The bluenette moaned when his teeth grazed over her mating mark and dig her nails into his shoulders. He continued down, leaving tiny love bites on the pale column of her neck, her small shoulders and her collarbone, showering her with his love.

His lips reached the hem of the blanket Levy used to cover herself and Gajeel looked up at her, his eyes pleading for her. She nodded slightly, giving him her permission, and he pulled the blanket away, exposing her bare body. Blush spread from her cheeks to her chest and he chuckled, wicked grin decorating his features. He made wet path from her collarbone to the valley between her perky breast, nipping here there, leaving his marking on her. The hand on her lower abdomen moved even further, his fingers playing with the few blue curls over her womanhood. She moaned again, throwing back her head.

"You're so sensitive, love, aren't you?" Gajeel chuckled at her, tracing the length of slit with his index finger while the thumb circled her swollen clit. "I love that part of you. It's so arousing to watch you writhe under me… And people wonder why I wanted to marry you that fast." He kissed between her breasts, right over her heavy beating heart. "I love you so much, Levy. You're my everything."

Levy felt her lips curving into smile and opened her mouth to tell him how much she loved him, but everything came out as a moan he bit down her skin.

"Look. What did I said? Sensitive." He chuckled again, fire sparkling in his eyes. "Now just enjoy, wife."

She only nodded, feeling his fingers caressing her womanhood and gasping slightly. He slowly moved his mouth to her right breast and massaged it with his lips. She dug her nail into his scalp when he flicked his tongue over her erected nipple, sending wave of pleasure through her body. After giving her left breast the same affection, he laid her down on the bed and trailed little kisses on her navel and stuck his tongue in her bellybutton, making her laugh.

She only nodded, feeling his fingers caressing her womanhood, and gasped slightly. He slowly moved his mouth to her right breast and massaged it with his lips. She dug her nail into his scalp when he flicked his tongue over her erected nipple, sending wave of pleasure through her body. After giving her left breast the same affection, he laid her down on the bed and trailed little kisses on her navel and stuck his tongue in her bellybutton, making her laugh.

"Ticklish, huh?" Gajeel balanced himself on his elbows between her thighs and shamelessly ogled her naked trembling body. "I'm sure we can put that for future use, sweetheart."

Levy only nodded, unable to do anything else. Her husband placed one last kiss right on her dripping slit, sending jolt of surprise and pleasure through her body, and the lifted himself, his eyes boring into her own.

"How you make me feel like that?" She asked, unable to hold herself back.

The man laughed at her, his board chest shaking from the act. He put his arms on her hips and wrapped them around his waist, never breaking the eye lock he had over her. His large erected manhood rubbed on her swollen neither lips, the tip against her soaked folds.

"I'm not doing anything aside from loving you, Lev." Thick locks of his raven-black hair caressed her neck and upper chest and she moaned loudly. "Ready?"

The fact he asked her warmed her heart again and Levy nodded quickly, ready to feel his inside of her. Gajeel put his hands on each side of her head, his face on the same level as her. Slowly he moved his hips and entranced her, burrowing himself to the hilt. One deep moan escaped her lips when his throbbing manhood filled her again and she was happy to hear how her husband failed to hide his own loud groan.

"Fuck, Levy… You feel so good!"

Pride swell in her at his comment and she moaned again as he pulled himself out so only the tip was in and then thrust back in, throwing his head back as he groaned in his own pleasure. The woman stud his features - the drops sweat dripping from his temples and forehead, the way his crimson eyes almost rolled back few times, the way his sharp canines showed of few times… everything about him were just perfect.

Their lovemaking now was different from the night before, Levy thought as she felt her release coming closer. The last there was wild uncontrollable lust and desire as he mated with her. Now it was slow and lazy, giving her the chance to feel every inch of him in her, to enjoy every second as he made love to her.

As they found their releases together with the rising sun watching them, the couple fell as one on the soft bed, breathing heavy. Levy looked at Gajeel, drinking his features. If all that is just one DREAM, she thought, then I want to never wake up. She slid her hands on her beloved husband's chest, feeling his beating heart under her own flesh.

"Gajeel?" The bluenette asked, receiving a snort to show the fact he was listening her. "Shouldn't we head back to the capital? Back to our new, shared bedroom?"

Gajeel only snorted again and looked at her, heavy sigh escaping his lips.

"Nope. We'll stay here until I say so." He turned around and yawed. "You know, I feel too lazy to ride my horse. Let just lie here another few hours and head then, okay?"

Levy knew she sounded wanton and sinful and unladylike and like some street whore and the weak, south part from herself didn't believed it was actually her who said it, but she did it. She moved so her breasts were tightly pressed to her husband's back and brushed away few raven black locks until his right ear was fully exposed. She nibbled at his earlobe and sucked the piercings on the soft part, earing one groan from him.

"What about one different way of riding, my love?" She purred in his ear, adding one sultry tone in her voice she knew just drove him over the edge. "I'm sure that if I lie here before you will ride me whole day, will you? After all you enjoyed it very much the last night…"

In no moment strong arms were on her wide hips and was on her knees and elbows, the large figure of her husband looming over her back.

"Don't play with the dragon, little naughty bitch." Gajeel hissed in her ear, his voice dripping with sudden desire that sent pleasant shivers through her. "Now you'll sorry about all that."


	5. Excuse (Superbia - Pride - Vampire AU)

**I can't describe how happy I felt when I saw how much follows this story have. It's not my must popular story, but for few days it reached 15 follows. Thank you very much, all of you!**

 **First, I want to thank the awesome GaLevy Redfox (look at her profile, she have amazing stories) for following this. As was all like "senpai noticed me!" when I got the messenge from my Gmail.**

 **Second, I want to answer Animeguitar96's question: It depends from what you mean by the seven deadly sins, my friend. It it's the whole theme of the Seven Sins from the Christian mythology, then, yes. If you mean the manga, "Nanatsu No Taizai" then, again, yes. This little story here was inspired by three things. Two of them ara the fanfictions "Seven Sinful Crushes" by Sketcher1994 and "Requiem of Sin" by outcarmate (please read both fics you'll love them). The other thing was my another Seven Sins AU (which I maybe or maybe not write in future), the idea for who came from "Nanatsu No Taizai."**

 **Third: Now, for this story. It's going to be part of future story I'll write after the GLLF, "Addicted to you". If you wonder who to who is addicted, I'll explain it into two simple words: mutual addiction. A vampire and a witch, a forbidden relationship (at least from her side). You'll see the details once you read that thing here.**

 **BETAed by the lovely BloodyRose2016. Remember you can vote for that one to be written in Gajeel's POV (gods I feel tired for writing that on every chapter of this.) I myself would love to write this in Gajeel's POV because it looks like I have thing for forbiddenromance too.**

 **Warning: Foul language, dirty talk, vampire stuff, witch stuff, slight sexual contents, fluff, dorky Levy, coffee-addicted Levy (personal favorite headcanon)**

 **Word count: 3,456 (lol that was fun)**

* * *

The clock said 11:30 PM. The exams were starting after few days and it was the last chance to study before panic overflow. If there was a reason for her to stay this late it was to re-read her notes for hundred time and to hope she could remember everything.

Levy knew she would have fallen asleep by now, yet she just couldn't. Memories from the day flowed in her mind and she closed her eyes, trembling violently under the soft blanket. Why she had to say such things to the only person on this fucking world who actually understood her? Everyone had their own flaws, he too. Why she had to be so mean towards him, to hurt his feelings so badly? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Maybe it is for good, she mused as she fingered her pillow. Maybe I should just end everything and to return back to my normal life. Then I'll stop to feel traitor, to lie Lucy and Juvia every day. The thought of being free again was pleasant in the lights of the last day. To be independent again, without having to answer to someone about her actions.

You never had to answer before him for your actions, her inner self reminded her. It was the Witch Council who forced you to do it. And it was right, she figured and breathed softly. He never judged her decisions, even if he wanted something else.

Besides that, without him, you'll be lonely again. Even the tiny thought of loneliness froze her heart and Levy gulped, fear flowing in her. She didn't wanted to be alone again. After being with someone who understood her so well she was afraid to be left alone in the dark of this cruel world again.

Her hands quickly found the way to her phone on the nightstand without her even noticing it. Levy stared few seconds at the screen and before she could overthink her deed, she typed **[Are you awake?]** and sent it. The bluenette expected she would have to wait, but few seconds later the bubble with the reply came. **[Nope. I see you're not sleeping either.]** Was he staying on his phone the whole night, waiting for her to text him and wondering if he had to text her first? **[Gajeel? Do you hate me for everything I said earlier?]** She asked, unable to hold herself back. If he hated her, then the only think she could do was to end this relationship.

The answer came even faster than before. **[I'll never hate you, Lev. I miss you.]** He misses me? One more text pooped after that. **[Do YOU hate me?]** The bluenette held back a smile when she read the 'you' in caps. **[I don't]** she texted back. **[I miss you too. And I'm sorry for what I did.]** She stared at the screen for few seconds until his answer came. **[Nah, don't worry. It was my fault - I had to think twice before messing with you.]** One goofy smile curved her lips as she typed her next message. **[Come to get me from here please?]** This time he replied almost the same second and she had to hold herself back from laughing. **[Will be there in few minutes. Wait downstairs.]**

Levy stood up from her bed and started throwing everything in her bag - her books, notebooks and everything on first need for a student, her leather jacket, her purse and hairbrush, one of her magic books and tiny box with items for basic magic spells. After giving herself one look into the mirror, the bluenette realized she was still in her pajama - oversized black shirt which _maybe_ or maybe not was her boyfriend's and very short orange shorts who showed far more from her backside than she was willing to. She blushed at her reflection and quickly changed in something more practically - tight black jeans who perfectly covered every inch of her slender legs, red tunic with elbow-long sleeves and her favorite black leather boots. She wondered about brushing her hair but decided against it - it was going to get messier later and it was senseless to try to do something now. After everything was done, she threw her bag on her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room of the little apartment she shared with Lucy and Juvia.

One look at the wall where they had put their programs sent chills down her spine. Levy gulped and wondered what to do - her first class tomorrow was in 11:30 AM and she wasn't known to be a morning person. Juvia was with her boyfriend, Gray, but Lucy was there, sleeping peacefully in the next room. The bluenette just shook her head and decided she would come with some excuse later - now all she needed was to get out of this place and in her loving boyfriend's arms. She closed the door behind her and looked it, then quickly ran down the stairs with joy swelling in her chest. _I'm being reckless. Gajeel, what the hell are you doing with me?_

She stormed out her building and looked at the black Toyota Prius with dragon painted on it, standing before her. One bright smile appeared on her face as she slowly walked to the car. The door on the driver side was open and Levy quickly climbed up the little stairs, falling into familiar man's arms and inhaling the familiar musky, metallic scent.

"I missed you" she whispered softly, wrapping her trembling arms around his neck, miserably trying to pull him closer to her.

"I missed you too, love" Gajeel's gruff voice sounded in her ears as he embraced her tighter, nuzzling in her neck. "Hell, I hate to be without you."

Levy only nodded, her face burrowed in his black mane of a hair. Happiness filled her chest as she felt the rhythm of his beating heart. She wondered how she really dared to think of existing without him behind her, let alone living. Had she gone insane to think she can survive in this cruel world without him? He was everything she had, the only one who managed to make her smile and laugh despite how she felt.

"I'm sorry" she said and lifted her head to look him in the face. "Gajeel, I'm so sorry. I'm terrible girlfriend, ain't I?" Tears started falling from her eyes. "I don't deserve someone like you and you should just-"

"Shh, love." Gajeel shushed her, placing one finger on her lips to stop her rambling. "It was all my fault. Stop talkin' shit about yourself or the next time I'll use something else to shut you up." He inhaled deep as she let her head rest on his shoulder, with her still in his lap. "Let just forget about everything that happened today, 'kay?"

Levy only nodded and closed her eyes, deciding to use all her other senses. The musky metallic smell of her beloved one mixed perfectly with the scent of the car, making her feel safe and comfortable. In other times the pleasant beating of his heart right in her ear would make her feel sleepy, but that night it awoke something different and wild in her soul that didn't wanted to fall asleep again. The silkiness of his raven black hair caressed her skin as she ran her fingers through the thick locks and his soft breathing on her neck spread familiar fire in her veins.

In no time they were in his little house at the very end of the forest. Seeing she didn't wanted to move away from him, Gajeel carried Levy inside in bridal style, much for her amusement. She dropped few jokes until he said he'll carry her in the same way on their wedding night, silencing her quickly and sending blood rush in her cheeks. _Does he want to marry me?_ Only the thought of it made her feel giddy and silly happy. As the old rules said, a man had to take a woman's hand in marriage if he dishonored her before that. Well, he did dishonored her many times, if it meant to send her into the heaven of the oblivion - too many times she couldn't count.

All thoughts for marriage suddenly disappeared from her mind when the sweet scent of coffee reached her nose and she looked at the two high cups, waiting for them on the counter.

"You made coffee for me?" Levy clapped her hands when Gajeel finally placed her to sit on the very same counter. Her hands quickly wrapped around the porcelain cup and she lifted it up to her lips, drinking from the heavenly liquid. "Yummy!"

The man laughed at her reaction and took his own cup, drinking from it.

"Well, I hope you like it. It's not like Mira's, but I knew you would need some and decided to make" he explained.

"Thank gods you made" she answered, leaning and giving him one coffee-flavored kiss. "Lucy forbid coffee in home and allowed me only one cup per day. You're saving my life."

"That's a good think" Gajeel whispered and pulled her in another, this time deeper kiss, leaving his half-empty cup on the wooden counter. Levy couldn't help herself but loved how his usual heavenly taste of iron mixes so perfectly with slightly bitter un-spiced black coffee. As he ran his tongue on the inner part of her lower lip, she let a moan. "I'll give as much coffee as you want, sweeting. After all, rules are made to break, right?"

The bluenette laughed heartily at his words, looking at the object of her affection. He was grew so much in her eyes, from the outcast boy she met in her Art History class to the man she loved and miserably needed in her life. She put her - now empty - cup down and looked at him, mischievously spark in her eyes. He seemed to understand her and leaned towards her, sealing their lips together. His tongue forced her lips open before she could do it herself and buried in her mouth, taking sweet moans from her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting more, needing more. He moved closer, settling between her thighs, and she crossed her legs on his back to keep him in place. Something hard rubbed against her crotch and she let one louder moan, breaking the kiss.

"Surprised?" Gajeel grinned at her as he moved the cups away to give them room for more serious things.

"Not really." Levy pulled him closer, wanting to feel more of the sweet friction in her intimate area. "Already want me, huh?" she teased him, playing with one lock of his raven hair. "You really missed me for the few hours we've been away from each other."

He only grinned deviously at her and pressed himself harder to her, taking the whole air away from her lungs. She was sure she would have cum right there and then if there weren't these layers of clothing between them. One loud, sharp moan fell from her mouth and she bit down her lower lip, feeling soon she would draw blood. She clenched her hands in fists on her sides and trembled violently as she felt his hot breath on her neck. The skin on her neck always have been her soft spot, but through their relationship it had grew so sensitive even light caress or breathing against it was able to turn her into moaning puddle. He dipped his head lower and trailed butterfly-like kisses over her jawline until he reached her ear and nibbled at it.

"Don't mock me, woman" Gajeel hissed into her ear, one of his hands gripping her thigh. Her mind was fighting - one part of her wanted to yell at him to pin her down and have his way with her, but the other wanted him to torture her in his way, to sink his teeth in her flesh and…

"I'm not mocking you, my love" Levy managed to say, her voice breaking into soft moans few times. She moved one of her hands to his shoulder and put it there, balancing her weight on him. His lips hovered over her pulse point and she dig her nails into his skin. "You're the one who is teasing me."

"Teasing? No, sweeting, I'm just enjoying the beautiful taste of you." She felt how he grinned against her skin. "I'm hungry."

Levy wondered if there was something else that would send the same shivers through her - of course, there wasn't. She felt how her hair was brushed away from her neck and gasped when Gajeel kissed her soft skin, tasting her with his tongue. Her breath turned labored as he continued kissing his way over the pale column. She felt his tongue flick over the old bite marks and moaned every time he suck on her skin. The delicious sensations of his touching made casted her body on fire and she couldn't even control herself anymore nor the noises which escaped her full pink lips.

"G-G-Gajeeeel~" she moaned his name as he grazed her skin with his teeth, pulling few of his thick black locks.

He grinned again and circled one certain spot on her neck with his tongue. The bluenette realized what was happening second before it actually happened. The next moment she felt his canines sank in her flesh, drawing scream of pleasure from her throat. He sucked her blood as she continued moaning, her voice cutting through the silent of his little house. She dig her nails into his flesh, feeling how the skin break under the pressure. The pleasure hormones of the vampire bite clouded her mind and it felt like heaven. One crimson tickle fell from the open wound, but his tongue quickly caught it. When he was satisfied enough, he lapped the place so the blood stopped and lifted his head, his crimson eyes glazed with carnal lust.

"Is there someone who can you give you the same pleasure, sweeting?" Gajeel grinned at her, his hands squeezing her wide hips. "No one. I'm the only one. Say it. Say I'm the only one who can pleasure you in that way."

Levy gulped. There it was, the reason of their previous fight: his pride. As much as she loved him, the bluenette hated how high he used to think of himself and it drove her insane. But now he was right and she felt her lips curving into loving smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yes, my love, you're the only one." Her legs found their way around his waist. "Gajeel, please, take me. I can't stand it anymore, my love."

"No." The sadistic grin on his face sent shivers down her spine. "Beg for me, sweeting. You know I love it when you beg for me, when I know the only thing you want is me to fuck you into your little tight pussy."

"Gajeel!" she whined and felt her cheeks growing red. "Don't talk like that!"

"Gi-hi, don't act like virgin, love." He moved his hands on her backside, roughly squeezing her butt. "We both know how fucking wet you get from my dirty talk, right, my little filthy whore?"

Levy winced as his lips placed little kisses all over her neck, shoulders and collarbone. She moaned and Gajeel laughed at her.

"Please, oh, Gajeel, please…" Her voice sounded different even for herself. "Please… Take me!"

Wasn't that enough? The bluenette frowned and looked at the vampire, pleading him with her eyes. Wasn't she enough for him? She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his ear, softly whispering against his skin.

"Please, my love…" She buried her fingers into his hair. "Please, Gajeel, please. I beg you, I'll do everything for you, please!"

In any situation like that, she would be ashamed from that, but not now, not when her sinfully attractive vampire was in. She knew even if she never would admit it, but she was ready to make everything just to have him around her, inside her.

"Everything?" His words were soft whisper against her own ear as he roughly pulled her hair, tilting her head. "Completely everything?"

Levy nodded, her body trembling. Gajeel knew all that, why was he playing with her? He knew how much she wanted him, how much she needed him and his touching.

"Okay then. Lie down." When he carefully lied her down on the counter, he let his hands travel over her body and feel every curve and dip of her body. "So fucking beautiful…" His palms embraced her backside and she moaned as his fingers dig in the soft flesh through the fabric of her jeans. "Let's play, love."

* * *

Levy let her fingers run through the silk of her lover's raven-black hair and inhaled deep his musky, metallic scent. Gajeel was sleeping next to her, his board chest slowly lifting and falling with every breath he took. He looked so peaceful when he slept, the bluenette mused, her eyes drinking the gorgeous breathtaking sight of him before her eyes.

One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close even in his sleep. The other lied under her head, his hard muscles better than any pillow. His silky hair fell around his head like black halo, making him look more like an angel of the night than a vampire. His lips were slightly open to let the air enter his body, but curved into warm smile as he murmured something sounding like her name in his sleep. Warmth spread on her cheeks at the thought - was he dreaming about her?

His grip on her waist tightened and he pulled her closer, nuzzling into her neck. Levy smiled softly at him and closed her eyes, burrowing her face in his hair. Gajeel murmured something again, something like 'love you' and she gasped. _Does he love me that much?_

The bluenette knew it was wrong to wake him after their wild love make session, but she needed him.

"Gajeel…" she whispered in his ear, her lips touching one of the piercings he got. "Wake up, my love…"

He snorted slightly and she couldn't help but giggled, her fingers caressing his neck. Her man breathed in her skin and rolled them so she was lying on top of him, her breasts pressed against his chest and her legs tangled with his. She lifted her head from his hair and looked at him, her golden eyes locked with his piercing crimson ones.

"Hmm…" The grin on his face made her giggle again. "What's going on, Lev? Want piece of me again, don't you, wanton woman?"

Her fingers caressed his chest and she leaned, pressing one soft kiss on his lips. This time, under the blanket of the waking passion, she had nothing against his pride. His hands ran up and down her spine before placing themselves over her butt cheeks, squeezing them softly.

"Maybe yes…" Levy felt something hard rubbing against her thigh and gasped. "But maybe you're one who want piece of me."

"I always do. You're perfect." The words was murmured against her shoulder, but she heard everything.

Gajeel moved one of his hands from her backside and guided his already erected member into her, first just teasing her with the tip and then burrowing himself to the hilt. She moaned few times and dig her nails into his shoulders, loving the sensations he caused her. With his hands on her hips, he helped her to ride him and moved her up and down his shaft. His eyes never unlocked her from their crimson gaze and she saw how pride sparkled when she came undone over him.

"So beautiful… Hmm, come for me again, I need to see you coming again."

She closed her eyes and moved over him again. His hardness completely filled her and rubbed against her inner wall, creating sweet friction. Levy felt her release coming, heat consumed her and her head fell back as she screamed in her pleasure. Hot seed mixed with her juices and she realized he had come too.

"My sweet, sweet love." Gajeel chuckled and pressed her body to his. "Sleep, Lev."

"You too, big man. Good night."


	6. Sweetness (Gula - Gluttony - Savants AU)

**Guys, I love you all.**

 **Whole three review for only one chapter? Lol, really lol. I'm happy to see you like my Pride that much, really. And I already have one vote! Yay! Thank you very much guys, I love all of you!**

 **Gluttony was the hardest one of the shots to write and I knew it even from the start of this. Why? It's hard to write in First person, especially when it's a lemon. I don't know how Nicole4211 (one great author here, check her out) do it, I just can't. If I ever write that in Gajeel's POV, it would be in third person. I just can't!**

 **First, I want to tell you the other two shots (Greed and Lust) can be little late because one of them isn't done yet and the another have just few paragraphs. Second, for these who wonder - soulfinder is word, used in the Finding Sky series. Mean soulmate. After few chapters I'll put full explanation in "Coccineus Amare" (yes, I'm going to update soon). This thing here happens year and half after CA and IL, so... it's good you don't know most things and I don't count that as spoiler.**

 **Remember you can choose this one as the one who would be written in Gajee's POV.**

 **Now... the act!**

 **Warning: Unable to cook Levy (I blame feari teiru for that headcanon), love-dorks Gajeel and Levy, romantic-ish dinner, mentioning of Metallicana/Grandeeney, sexual contents, dork Gajeel (yeah I'm writing it again)**

 **Word count: 2,362**

* * *

My hand trembled slightly as I held the knife and moved it to cut the vegetables. Juvia's advice sounded in my mind as if she was next to me again, telling me step by step. _'Keep your hand still. Don't worry if something may look bad - that doesn't mean it won't be delicious. Keep your attention on your hands or an accident can happen!'_

"Need some help, love?" Gajeel asked from his place next to me, his head resting on his palms. "There wouldn't be a problem if you couldn't do it by yourself, you know."

I shook my head and moved the sliced vegetables away, getting new ones. I was getting better, I quickly realized and continued cutting until I had enough to make the sauce. The delicious scent filled my nose and I saw my black-haired soulfinder inhaling the same way I did.

"It smells yummy" he told me, warm smile on his lips. "I'm taking back my old words: you'll make a fantastic cook, Lev."

I chuckled and mixed everything, adding spices. Juvia was the cook in the family - I never was able to do something more than eggs. Burned eggs, to be honest. When we was young, Jellal used to joke about that. Once he told me to never cook a meal for my soulfinder or I would kill him.

It turned out that since Gajeel found me, I never really needed to cook at all if it had nothing to do with sweets. It took Grandeeney a whole week to teach me to bake and, if I had to be honest, everyone in the family loved my cookies. _Someday_ , she told me, _you yourself will be a mother. Every mother have to know how to bake cookies for her children, and I'm sure that my big lug of a son will give you one big and happy family._ Blush spread on my cheeks at the memory - even the little fact that Grandeeney did believe I and Gajeel will have a family was enough to ignite the fire in my heart. So much happened in the last year and a half, and I couldn't be happier.

Finally, our meal - spaghetti, because Juvia told me there's nothing better for a perfect date than well-cooked spaghetti - was done. I finished the last details and covered the pasta with the thick red sauce. It smelled like heaven and I knew I owed Juvia so much for making this happen. Two glasses good red wine were placed next the two plates of delicious food.

"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind that?" I asked, lifting my glass and looking at the dark liquid inside. "The wine look too good for a simple thing like our date. I'm sure something else will be enough."

Gajeel took my hand and looked at me, the fire in his crimson eyes melting away all thoughts from my brain. We both knew I was defenseless against the fire the same way he was to my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Lev." He smirked at me and the mental shield I was trying to build fell, exposing my mind for him. "The old man wouldn't mind it too much. 'Sides that, he have more wine in the basement. One bottle shouldn't be problem."

Even with his words, I wasn't completely sure if we were doing this right. I owed Metallicana so much - if he hadn't helped me to break free from the maze my mind was locked in, I never wouldn't find that Gajeel was my soulfinder. Sure, one bottle of good wine wasn't that big of a problem, but what would he think of me after that?

"Come on, Lev, just do it." He had probably heard the echo of my thoughts because his thumb started making circles on the back of my palm in order to calm me down. "Mom and dad will be out of the town with Wendy for one week, and Rogue is helping Sting and Yukino. The house is ours. Relax. Nothing bad will happen. Let's celebrate."

There weren't any second thoughts in his words, I realized as I listened to him. To be sure, I activated my gift and looked at the cloud of aura around him. Nothing of the moving disgusting yellow of the lie, just the soft cheery red of the happiness and the gold of the love. I sighed.

"You're right" I said and smiled at him, lifting my wine up to his. "Let's celebrate." The 'ding' from glass against glass sounded in the dining room. "For us."

"For us."

For first time in my life someone genuinely enjoyed my cooking. Our little romantic dinner wasn't good. It was perfect. Delicious food, good red wine and love under the soft light of the candles. Gajeel put his charm to use and I found I'm not able to resist him. Maybe it was the fact I had a good three glasses of wine in my body or that Juvia told me big part of the spices can be used as aphrodisiacs. Maybe it was my charming soulfinder's thick, gruff voice which I loved. I didn't care for the reason - all I cared then was the fact suddenly his lips looked ways more delicious than the food on the plate before me.

Maybe he felt the same, because he moved closer to me, leaning his head. His breath smelled like the wine - sweet, rich scent which I absolutely loved. He was so close, I knew if I moved even an inch I could taste him and it would feel like heaven.

"Are you completely sure you locked the front door?" Gajeel asked me, one of his arms wrapping around my thin waist.

"Yes" I nodded, sliding myself to the end of my chair to be closer to him. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I don't want someone to interrupt us, Lev."

And before I could ask him what we'll be doing to be interrupted, he closed the last inch between us and sealed our lips. Heat flowed in my stomach as he slid his tongue over my lower lip, pleading for entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth, successfully pulling him closer to me. Our almost done dinner was long forgotten, the empty wine glasses reflecting the soft light of the candles as my soulfinder's arms embraced me, the thick locks of his raven-black hair caressing my exposed skin.

"Let's move into our bedroom" Gajeel said and I only nodded, unsure what would happen if I open my mouth.

He blew off the candles and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I didn't care my dress was riding up and my thighs were completely exposed, because his mouth attacked me again and that was all that mattered. My body responded to his call and suddenly all I was able to focus on was the man named Gajeel Redfox and the way his tongue ravished my mouth.

I heard how the door of our shared room was opened and then kicked close. The next second my body was thrown on the big bed and I jumped few times before finally falling on the soft mattress.

"You taste like heaven, love" I heard and the next moment Gajeel sat on the bed, amusement clear on his face. The mattress shifted under his weight. "I want more of that taste."

"Then come and get it" I said, sounding braver than I actually felt.

The grin on his face told it was exactly what he was going to do. He leaned down and kissed me again, his hands roaming thought my body. His fingers caressed my skin the same way his tongue did to my mouth, gentle but demanding at the same time and I found myself enjoying his touching a lot more than usual.

The room I shared with Gajeel was on the same floor with the one I used to share with Wendy, but at the far side of the corridor. I remember how when I first moved in my soulfinder's room, Metallicana told me we don't need to be quiet - the room had sound barrier because as a teenager Gajeel used to write music during the day - or more like night - while everybody else slept. We both turned red and the older man laughed, mumbling 'young love' to himself. Later in our relationship, I found the sound barrier went into use as we reached more intimate moments.

Gajeel slid one of his hands down my back and unzipped my dress. I felt the soft crimson fabric falling from my shoulders. I had chosen a red dress because I knew he loved how the red looked on me. He broke our kiss and looked at me, his deep eyes glazed with desire and hunger I never knew he would possess. His hands took the dress' hem and he pulled it away from my body, throwing it on the floor, quickly followed by my red high heels. Blush covered my pale cheeks as he stood up on the bed again, shamelessly looking at my almost naked body.

"You look delicious, Lev. More than anything in this world." One smirk curved his lips as his hands slid on my wide hips. "I want to eat every little part of you…"

He placed himself before me and spread my legs wide, his eyes never leaving mine. His head leaned down to my own, and I thought he was going to kiss, but instead he nuzzled in the soft skin on my neck. I heard him chuckle right in my ear and then his lips touched my skin as he trailed little kisses all over the length of my pale neck, stopping here and there to suck and leave tiny love marks. His tongue laved over the suck marks, softly dulling the sting of his bites.

"So sweet… so fucking sweet you are, my love…"

Gajeel covered my trembling shoulders with more and more kisses, making me moan under him. He was driving me so crazy so quickly, I would hardly believe it if I wasn't currently feeling it. His lips moved to my collarbone, nibbling at it and taking another loud moan from my mouth. His hungry mouth didn't leave my skin for even a second, taking everything from me.

As I continued to moan, his hands unhooked my bra and threw it on the floor, exposing my pale chest. I had to fight the urge to cover myself as his lips slid down to the valley between my breasts, kissing all the way down. He moved his mouth to my right breast, massaging the soft flesh only with his tongue and lips. His wicked tongue circled around the pink nipple and then sucked on it, making me arch my back. I couldn't help but love the feeling of his mouth over me, it was amazing like every other part of him.

"So sweet, Levy…" Gajeel looked at me for few seconds, his eyes dark and hooded. The crimson color of desire danced in his aura along the gold of love. "You're the most delicious thing in the whole world, love."

I chuckled and tilted my head slightly on the pillow so I could watch him better. His mouth moved to my left breast, his tongue repeating the same spiral-like model from the outside to the erected bud in the center. My hands quickly found their way into his silky hair and buried in the thick black locks. A rather loud moan fell from my mouth and I yanked one of the said raven-black locks when he bit down my nipple and tugged it slightly.

As he continued his way down my body, my voice started getting louder and louder and I felt really happy for the fact we were alone for the night, because, sound barrier or not, everyone in that house would be able to hear me. Gajeel finally reached my red lace panties and quickly slid them off, looking hungrily at my now completely naked body.

"Are you going to do something or do I have to stay here naked the whole night?" I asked, a little annoyed by the way he literally drank the sight of me. "Seriously, if you want to just watch me naked, you can just-"

One of my lover's hands was placed on my belly as he gently pushed me down to lie on our bed again.

And without wasting any more time, my beloved soulfinder dipped his head between my thighs and licked the whole length of my dripping slit, making me grab fists of his hair and yank them hard. His skillful, wicked tongue danced on my folds and then he sucked on my swollen clit, sending me into ecstasy. When his tongue finally entered me, I was screaming in pleasure, my throat raw and my lips dry. He knew where push hard and where to caress gently, he knew how to play me to get the wanted sound, just like his guitars.

My knuckles were white from clutching his raven black locks so hard and when Gajeel added one finger, it was the end of my self-control. White spots played on my vision as I threw back my head and screamed, clutching his head between my thighs. He slowed his movements and let me ride my orgasm, licking my juices until I was clean like I never had cum before.

He lifted himself from his spot and kissed me, letting me taste myself from the tip of his tongue. His strong arms wrapped around me as our tongues danced, his completely dominating mine.

"And now is time for the main act, right?" I asked giggling when he finally pulled away.

"Mmm…" Gajeel nuzzled my neck again as his hips ground against my own. "You can bet on it."


	7. Freedom (Avaritia - Greed - Dragon AU)

**I'm sorry that one is pretty late, but the other will come even latter.**

 **Remember you can choose that to be the one written in Gajeel's POV.**

 **Warning: Fluff, fluff-turn-into-smut, curiosity killed the cat, dragon!Gajeel, fairy!Levy, little dirty talk, dominance, possessiveness, sexual contents.**

 **Word count: 2,658**

* * *

"Why are you so lonely?"

"Uh?"

Levy shook her head slightly and turned away, pink blush spreading on her cheeks as she understood how silly her question was. She rested her head on her palms and decided she should give it a try.

"I asked- " she started, but her companion interrupted her.

"I heard you the first time, little bird." He turned his head to her, amusement sparkling into his deep crimson eyes. "I just wonder why you, of all people, ask me that question."

The bluenette pouted slightly and ran her fingers through cerulean hair, her eyes drifting second by second to check if the large form of her rather rough around the edges new companion was still here. She didn't even try to hide the small sigh of relief that escaped her lips when she saw he hadn't left his spot on her left side.

The fact that the little finger of his right hand was touching the one of her left hand didn't escape her bird-like eyes and she smiled slightly, moving her hand so it was almost under his. He didn't show he noticed her little act of affection but slightly moved his large calloused hand so it was completely covering her little pale one, his warmth comforting her.

"I'm not lonely" he finally said, sending her one of his famous fanged smirks. "I have you, right?"

She couldn't help but looked at him with one warm smile, not failing to notice the different feeling that reflected in the depths of his eyes.

"Yes. You have me."

##

"How come you have such large library?"

"It was my father's before her left me here."

Levy nodded and slid her hand over the books' backs, feeling the old leather under her fingers. The library was larger than any other she had seen before, and the books were older than she could even expect. Yet every one of them was still in one piece and had survived centuries much like the grumpy dragon next to her. One smile curved her lips at the strange thought of comparing her companion to the books, but she couldn't say it went without anything to use as base. Both were old, older than they looked, and help interesting story of their own that no one else knew.

A story she wanted to know.

"Looks like you take good care of it" she said instead, wondering what he would say if he ever hear her mental rambling. "I haven't see more beautiful library in my life, and, if bookworm tell you that, you have to take it as compliment."

The dragon laughed, the pleasant sound sending shivers through her body. Levy felt her heart started beating faster as his beautiful crimson eyes fixed on her, one of his large calloused yet gentle hands resting on the small of her back.

"Well, let's say my instincts told me I'll meet bookworm in future. 'Sides that, this place hold memories of my childhood."

The fairy only nodded, unsure what to say. She only moved closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder as he leaded her deeper in the building. The feeling of his warm skin against her cheek made her blush and she smiled contently, inhaling his musky scent of iron and forest.

"So the fearsome Kurogane spent his childhood in his father's library, huh?" She joked him, fighting the urge to laugh. "Gajeel, you can't stop surprising me."

The dragon grinned at her again and Levy blushed harder, warmth spreading from her cheeks to her neck and chest. He was able to make her blush only by simple deeds like smiling at her or caressing her and she wondered how she was so defenseless around him. Probably because I don't need something to protect me from him, she mused as she felt his fingers making little circles on her back.

"I can say the same for you, little bird." He stopped walking and looked at her, this time serious. "You're a mystery, aren't you?"

Mystery wasn't the first word she would choose to describe herself, but maybe he was right. She disliked talking about herself and preferred silence. Her time being Jose's slave changed her and there was no way back to her past self. Still, when she was around the dragon, she felt safe, safe enough to let him see the true rose inside the thorns of her inner self.

"Mystery?" She rested her back on the wall behind her. "I don't think I can be consider as mystery."

"If you say so." He shrugged and placed his hands of either side of her head. Did he felt how fast her heartbeat was? Did he saw the weakness in her eyes? "Is there something you want to tell me, Levy?"

The bluenette tried to think for an escape – unfortunately, there wasn't. His strong arms stood on either side of her body, trapping her in his little iron cage. His head leaned further and she felt his warm breath against her lips. One raven-black locks caressed her cheek and her blush grew darker. She yearned to burrow her fingers in his hair, to feel its softness and silkiness against her skin.

"What you want me to say, Gajeel?" Only her quick brain and smart talking were able to save her from that. "I don't have anything to tell you, really!"

Her double denial did nothing to his determination and Levy gulped. What does he want?

"Don't play dumb with me, little one." Even with his dead serious tone, she was able to see the spark of amusement in his eyes. "Tell me what you want."

She bit down her lower lip and wondered. Should she tell him? In one point, he had the right to know. In other… well, it was embarrassing and she wanted to keep it in secret. After all, every person had the right to keep their feeling to themselves, especially when they included embarrassing things that would make the object of the said feeling to look at them in different, unwanted way.

"I…" the fairy gulped. She decided to tell him her most innocent wish. "I want you to kiss me."

She expected him to look at her like she was gone insane, to laugh harshly at her, to push her away from him… Not to lift her chin with his thumb and index finger and to kiss her like it was the last thing he would do in his whole life. She wondered at how perfect his lips felt against her own, their warmth and softness, like they were born to be like that. His hand on her chin moved to grip handful of her cerulean hair while the other slid down her body, placing itself on her thigh and slightly lifting her leg. His tongue slid on her lower lip, pleading to enter, and couldn't deny him. He hungrily tasted her every part of her mouth as he wanted to save memory of that kiss for future and she silently pleaded he was.

"What else you want?" Gajeel asked when they finally pulled away from each other for much needed air, his voice barely whisper against her lips. "I doubt that was enough for you. You're ways dirtier than I expected you to be."

Even the slight comment about her innocence made her pout and look away, full with fake anger. His laugh sounded in her ears, rich and sinful sound that melted her and she stopped caring about everything. Only he mattered – the sound of his voice, the taste of him, the scent of him, the feeling of his skin against her own… Everything he got.

"I want you to kiss my neck" she told him next. He nodded and leaned further, his lips touching the sensitive skin on her neck and she took that chance to burrow her fingers in his hair. "You don't even know how much I dreamed about that…"

Levy felt how Gajeel grinned against her skin as he trailed little kisses, sucking and biting here and there. His other hand traveled from her thigh to under her dress, pushing away her underwear and stroking her intimate areas. The sinful smirk on his face and the sensations of his fingers in her most personal place hit her hard and she found it hard to breath, to think. The only thing she was able to do was to enjoy the feeling his caused her and to pull his hair while moaning.

"Did you dreamed about that too?" He asked in her ear, his voice adding more fuel in her trembling body. "I'm sure you did. You smell like you did. You act like you did. And you did."

Two of his fingers parted her wet folds and entranced her slick womanhood, taking moans of sweet pleasure from her mouth. He thrust his fingers few times before pressing his thumb to her bundle of nerves. White spots played in her vision and her body arched. One little part of her felt strange for coming this soon, but everything else was overwhelmed with delight.

"What now, little bird? Will you sing that beautiful song of yours again for me?"

The question was whispered against her ear much like the previous, but this time she noticed trace of deeper want and longing in it. She put her hands on his shoulders and slowly pulled him away, looking right at his eyes. Desire and need clouded the crimson she had grew to love, yet she saw his want to have her, to make her his in every possible way was stronger than everything. Long time ago, when he saved her and took her, he told her she would be his new treasure and he would keep her safe and sound and away from any harm. He gave her what she yearned for through her whole life: freedom. It was her turn to do the same thing for him.

"Gajeel?" Levy gently cupped his face and caressed his high cheekbones with her thumbs. "Here is my last wish. Take me right here and right now."

He grinned at her again, but she saw doubt in his eyes.

"Here? Gihi, you must have been dreaming too much. Don't you race of prude fairies have taboo for mating?" Against his words, his hands wrapped around her waist and he lifted her. "And what I'm going to do wouldn't be just that boring thing you call 'lovemaking.' I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name."

The fairy gulped slightly and nodded. She knew he wouldn't hurt her and she trusted him. Nothing held her back from giving herself completely to the only one in this world who was ready to take her and save her without knowing anything for her aside from her name and the fact she was held as slave against her will.

"I said I want you to take me as your mate. Now." She said, her voice strong and high. "And I wouldn't take 'no' as answer."

He grinned at her again and took her in his arms, already walking to somewhere. For once the bluenette felt happy his legs were ways longer than her own because soon the dragon placed her down on one wooden table. His fingers gripped parts of her dress and pulled hard, tearing her dress and underclothes in pieces. Before she could yell at him for ruining her clothing, cover herself or even feel embarrassed, he quickly flipped her and she suddenly was on her knees and elbows, her rather large and plump backside held in the air in pair calloused warm hands as iron claws dug into her flesh, filling the air with the carnal smell of blood. She knew the wounds could heal for minutes – the whole fairy regeneration thing was indeed good – but what surprised her was how aroused she felt and the scream that fell from her lips.

"Now, that was beautiful." One of his hands slid on her back, leaving her lines of his claws behind, and yanked locks of her wild cerulean hair. "I liked it. Now you'll scream again for me, do you understand?"

Levy nodded.

"Do you want to dominate me?" the young female asked, looking at her pale fingers against the dark wood. "Would that give you pleasure and feeling of fullness?"

"It will." He leaned forward, pressing his body to her. His head was on the same level as hers and she felt his lips on her neck again. "Now I'm going to bite you and make you my mate. Stay still."

The fairy nodded again. She felt his sharp canines grazing her skin until he found the perfect place and stuck them in. She screamed and dug her nails into the wooden table under her. It hurts, but in the same time it made her feel full and complete. His hands – one on her shoulder and the other on her waist – kept her in place for her own safety while he drank from her blood and put his own mating liquid inside of her in order to tie them together for the eternity.

Finally, Gajeel pulled away and rested his forehead against her shoulder, breathing heavily. She felt how he smiled against her skin as he inhaled her scent, his arms drawing her closer to him. Few of his soft black locks caressed her back and she had to hold back her laugh. Unlike the other wounds on her body, the mating mark on her neck didn't heal and she liked it – it was going to be good memory in the future.

"You fine?" he asked and Levy laughed. He sounded so tired. "I'll take that as 'yes'. Now is time to make you mine."

His hands slid down to her butt again and then, for few seconds, disappeared from her body. She heard sound of clothes falling on the floor and then his hands gripped her again, his fingers digging into her flesh. Surprised from his sudden attack, she threw her head back and screamed. He laughed darkly and yanked her hair again, taking more moans from her.

"That is it" he whispered huskily in her ear and she felt something big, hard and foreign rubbing against her wet lower lips. "Let me hear more of your pretty voice. Scream for me again. More, more, fucking more!"

He pulled her hair even harder and she screamed again, louder that before. The bluenette felt his fingers brushing against her inner thigh and realized he was guiding his hard member to her throbbing wet core. The tip pressed against her and she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning again, clenching her fists.

"Do you feel it? Hell, I'm sure you do." He grounded his hips at her again and she felt how the large head entered her. "Now I'll slam my cock inside you sweet little pussy and you'll scream for me. You're mine, did you heard that? Mine and only mine!"

And I'll never want to be someone else's, Levy thought as he impaled her on his shaft her on his shaft for seconds, breaking her virgin wall without even stopping. Gajeel thrust in her with unbelievable speed, quickly taking her higher than she was in her whole life. All she could do was to lie under him and scream until she came undone in his arms and collapsed on the table.

"Who told you we're done, little bird?" He pulled her to him and rolled them over so she was lying over him. "The fun just began."

Something told her he was completely serious.


	8. Yours (Luxuria - Lust - Soulmates AU)

**Ta-da, I'm back! This thing had to be posted before more than a month, but stuff happened and... you see...**

 **To be honest, I was most existed about this shot. The idea of that was in my mind for very much time, and now I finally had the chance to write it down. It's in the same universe like my shot "Rules & instincts" (you can find it on my profile), just happening like year or something into the future, when they have stable relationship of love and trust... But after all her race would allow such relationship so she keeps it secret from her obsessive (and antagonist in the story) father. Her father had asked her to come 'home' in Crocus and accompany him on few business dinner in which he's trying to find her a husband, not knowing the fact her heart, soul and body are already stolen from a very possessive iron dragon. And so, after three weeks being away from each other and having their phones as only means of contact, our favorite couple is reunited... and that stuff happens.**

 **I want to dedicate that special shot to my beloved beta reader BloodyRose2016 for her endless help and to all your readers of this and my other stories - if it wasn't for you, my writing wouldn't be that good. I would like to know which of these seven shots you would like to see written in Gajeel's POV. Remember, you can vote for this or any other one - vote for your favorite, vote for more that one shot - vote for whatever you want. You guys have time to decide which one you want until September 30th when I will calculate your votes and then - after I write it - post the winner fic. (to be said, if I don't get votes at all or if these is tie between two or more of the stories, I myself will choose the winner) Remember you can vote as review, or send me PM with your vote if you want.**

 **Now, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Extreme fluff, dominant/submissive, kink, foreplay, rough foreplay, master/slave, Gajeel being the cute dork he is and worrying for his cute gf, Levy being a sassy fairy, graphic sexual contents**

 **Word count: 3, 003**

* * *

Everything suddenly were so much colorful and different, but different in a good, in a perfect way. Levy couldn't explain why, but she felt happier than ever she was in her whole life. Her senses were overwhelmed – the pleasant scent of iron and forest, the gruff yet gentle voice she loved more than anything else, the feel of hard, well-tanned skin against her own… It was just too much for her to take it. It was in her mind for the last three weeks, the reunion… Yet she found her expectations were just too low to make her ready for the real experience.

The door of the little apartment was opened and the bluenette had to hold back the goofy grin that appeared on her face. She almost lived her – well, almost. Big part of her books were here, along with large amount of her clothes. And, of course, the reason she was alive was here too.

"Gajeel, you know you can put me down now, right?"

"No way, Shorty. I missed holding you."

She laughed as he carried her in the living room. It had been only three weeks, but they felt like three years and she was sure he felt the same way, if not even worse. It was pain in the ass to know he was suffering the same way she did but not to be able to do anything to help him to deal with it. But now, when they finally was together again, she had the chance to show him how sorry she was.

"Hey, what are you thinkin' about, Lev?"

The bluenette lifted her head and looked at her beloved one's face. Concern decorated his handsome features and she suddenly felt bad for making him worry. She smiled and gently caressed his face with her hand, earning one amused look.

"Nothing, I just…" She shivered under his strong gaze. "I just want to talk with you about something. Something important and serious."

Getting the hint, Gajeel gently put her down on her feet and slightly leaned down so she didn't had to crane her neck that much to look him straight in the eye.

"For what you want to talk, love? You know you can trust me."

Levy gulped and clenched her hands into fists. She had trained what to say through her flight back home, yet she felt like everything she had built disappeared when these crimson eyes she loved more than anything were staring at her own, _waiting for answer_.

"I want to talk about the way we mate" she finally spit it out. When she saw how his eyes widened and his mouth open, she lifted her hand. "Let me finish, please, before interrupt me. I'm not going to complain for how too rough are you with me. I'm going to complain how I think you should be **rougher**." His jaw dropped and if they were in different situation, she could have laughed at him. "I'm not fragile, Gajeel, and we both know it. I can take everything you can give me and I want you to know it. Don't hold back – yes, I know you do it. I want to feel you full force when you're taking me to the edge and after, to know you're pleasured the same way I am. What I'm asking you right now is to do whatever you want with me, not thinking about what could happen later."

His face was just priceless. Maybe, if they were in different situation or if she was the person she was before, she would laugh at his face. But now? Never. It wasn't like her – the real her.

"Levy, you know I love you and I'll do everything for you, but I think you're going insane" he said when he finally came back from his stupor. "Your wish is senseless. I can hurt you and you know I'll do anything before hurting you!"

"You won't hurt me." She couldn't say why she was so determinate in that, she just was. "I want that. Do you know what was for me to be away from you, with only having your voice? I almost went insane, and I know you felt the very same!" Her nails dug in her palms and she smelled blood in the air. "I want to do it because of that. I want to know your full power and to feel you. Why do you hold back? You know I can handle everything, you know I'm strong!"

Gajeel rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I do it because I care for you and don't want to do something you'll regret later." He looked at her and closed his eyes, tired expression on his face. "Fine, let's try it. Tell me what my 'not holding back' mean for you."

One smile tried to curve her lips and Levy had to hold back. _Convince him first and smile after that,_ she scolded herself.

"What it mean for me? Literally what I said – you to don't hold back and to do everything you want." The bluenette tilted slightly her head, showing him her uncovered mate mark. His eyes hovered over the reddish-black patch on her ivory-like skin. "I want you to stop asking me if I want something or don't – at least the most cases. I think you remember I don't have any sexual experience aside from what I do with you and I can't say if I like something or not before I do it. And every time I find I like everything you do with me." She sighed. "Tonight, I'm going to be yours in every possible way. Be my master and I'll be your slave. You'll do whatever you want and I have to do everything you want be to do, to follow every command and to obey you. If I don't, you can punish be the way you want and I have to stand it. I am your."

 _He liked it_. She saw it in his eyes – he loved that idea. He wanted to do it, to pin her on the closest available surface and to have his way with her until they both were too tired to do anything. But was he going to tell her how much he wanted it? Probably no. Doubt clouded his eyes. In different situation Levy would be surprised how much closer they had grown – she was able to sense what he was thinking about just by reading his eyes – but not now.

"I- I guess we can try to do it." Gajeel nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He was impatient. He knew she wouldn't give up and decided just to play with her and Levy couldn't be happier. "But we need safe word. I want to know if I do something you don't want or hurt you or–"

"We don't need safe word" she snapped back. "I can handle everything you give me and you know it."

"Levy–"

"I don't care whether it will hurt. I just want it. I don't care if I can't walk tomorrow. I don't care if I'm covered in bruises. I just want it!"

He gulped. He was fighting with himself – one part of him wanted it, the other didn't wanted to hurt her.

"I don't want you to regret wanting that later."

"I won't regret it! Do you think I will regret wanting it if I'm almost yelling at you to pin me down and fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow?" Why was he pissing her off? "Gods, you can be so frustrating in times! Just do it!"

The bluenette looked at Gajeel to see him grinning at her. He was doing it on propose (or at least the last few minutes), only to make her mad. He loved her mad and Levy knew it – yet it did nothing to calm her down. He walked at him, her steps heavy as much as she can make them, and stood right in front of him. She raised her clenched fist dangerously close to his face with that irritating cocky grin.

"You bloody–"

His hand quickly wrapped around her little wrist and he pulled her, her body pressing perfectly against his. His other hand ran to wrap around her thin waist and suddenly she knew what was coming. Hell… Why her mate had to be an arrogant, selfish asshole who loved to tease her almost the same way he loved her? And why she had to love him back that much to let him have her as his sex slave for the night?

 _Love make people to crazy things._ She silently agreed with that.

"Is that the way you talk to your Master, love?" His grip was strong and tight, but not enough to hurt her, showing full control over his strength. "You're not going to get away with that. Now let's move in our bedroom so I can punish you for being one very **bad** girl."

And before she could do something – anything – he threw her over his shoulder and took her to his bedroom – or, as he called it, their bedroom. It was indeed good to be heard. Maybe she could ask him to help her move all her things here, after he was done with her. One week sounded like enough time to catch up, maybe two. Who knew, actually? He could hold her for one year and she wouldn't refuse.

Gajeel placed her on the bed and leaned over her, his strong arms on the sides of her body. Levy wanted to kiss him, to feel his sinfully tempting lips against her own and to taste his tongue, but she didn't do it. Who knew what he was going to do with her? He was the Master now, and she had to do everything he wanted. _Everything_.

"Now, Lev, listen here." His nose brushed against her, his hot breath caressing her face and she had to bite her lower lip in order stop the sounds wanting to escape her mouth. "You said I can do everything I want, right?" She nodded. "Okay then. You won't move unless I tell you to. You have to stay still, without moving, and to stand whatever I do to your little gorgeous body. If you move, I'll punish you." The bluenette had to bite her lips ever harder. _Not moving?_ She was bad in that. She had the habit to writhe under him. "You're not allowed to speak either. Every time you make a sound, I'll make you scream more." **Sweet gods no.** It wasn't right! He knew how loud she was! "If you wonder what I'll do to punish you – I'll pull your hair, spank you, bite you, scratch you, bruise you, and, if you're too noisy, gag you mouth. And maybe tie you, if you move too much." After seeing her face, he hesitated. "If you don't want that, then I-"

"I want!" she answered too soon.

He grinned again, wide and darkly, and suddenly the bluenette felt how foolish was to open her mouth.

"That's a good thing. But, sadly, now I have to punish you for speaking, right?" His tapped her chin. "Lie down on the bed, love. I'm planning to have some fun with you tonight."

Levy nodded slight and lied down on the bed, her back against the unmade blanket and the soft mattress under it. Gajeel never made up his bed after he woke up, so she wasn't surprised. Not like she did either… Well, only in cases. She wondered what happened to this apartment when she was away and then remembered Lucy's words. 'Sometimes I and Natsu find him asleep on the couch with few empty - and often broken - bottles on the floor. He can't live without you, Lev. I can't stand to look at him like that.' Her best friend wouldn't lie, would she?

Her mate slowly undressed her. His hands were so gentle, pulling the fabric away from her body and then throwing it on the floor. Finally, when she was completely naked, his hungry eyes literally drank her. She wanted to moan, but she didn't and bit down her lower lip. His hands gently ran up and down her body, caressing every available inch of her skin. The bluenette gulped heavily as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them slightly. It was pure torture and yet she had to endure everything. She was strong, of course!

 _Don't move, don't make a sound!_

"Lev, look at me."

After realizing her eyes were closed, Levy opened them and looked at her lover. He had stripped himself too, standing only in simple black boxers. His hair fell free and caressed her skin, making her tremble at the touch. Gently, he placed himself over her, resting his weight on his knees and hands to not crush her. His face was inches away and from hers, his lips curved into a smile. He slowly lowered, so agonizing slowly... and then, finally, their lips touched.

At first the kiss was so light and innocent, but then, out of the blue, one of his hands tapped slightly her thigh and she gasped, surprised. She felt how he smirked into the kiss and then, using her distraction, forced his tongue between her half-opened lips. She didn't even bother to fight and let him dominate her, to use his tongue to explore her mouth. Her whole mind was focused on not moaning, on not wrapping her arms around him and pulling him further. And, gods, it was hard! Having spend three weeks away from him...

"You're so sweet..." His words were nothing more than whisper against her lips when he pulled away, right on the best part of the kiss. "I almost forgot it." He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent. "Now answer me: now bad I am to forget the taste my mate?"

Levy rolled he eyes and sighed slightly.

"You aren't bad, Gajeel. You just were alone and sad... You know I love you, right?"

Long time ago she learned his need to be loved wasn't litter than her own and she showered him with her love, telling and showing him how much he meant for her. She felt his content smile against her skin and then he placed a kiss over the same place. Biting down her lower lip, she swallowed the sigh of pleasure and clenched her hands onto fists as he continued kissing her neck, stopping here and there to leave a bright red love mark. Every time he did it, new wave of pleasure ran through her body and straight to her already aching core. By the time he reached her collarbone, her face was red as her newly-painted nails, her lips half-parted from silent moans, her hair already messy and her skin covered in thin layer of sweat.

"Gihee... Now, now, isn't that beautiful?" Her dragon licked his lips hungrily and she had to hold back the frustrated groan. "Hmm... Let's continue, Lev, right?"

His hands gently took a hold of her soft mounds and this time she found it even harder to don't struggle. His hands were warm and his calloused skin felt just perfect against her delicate own. He gave her one rather rougher squeeze and she forcibly bit her lip. If he continue like that, he would find me done sooner than later. The bluenette felt his thumbs brushing against her sensitive nipples and another wave hit her. He grinned at her - dark grin who promised to make her darkest dreams come true - and she wanted to squeeze her thighs together to ease the desire. His eyes were two smoldering orbs of sinful crimson lust and wanted nothing more than to drown herself in them.

"Ah!"

The sigh came from her mouth before she would stop it as the warmth of his hands was suddenly replaced by cold metal. She gulped and felt her head fall down on the pillow, her breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Hmm... Just a little punishment, sweetie." His arms were covered with cold iron scales from fingers to elbows and it felt wonderful and awful in the same time. "The erogenous zones in your body are on high temperature, right? Your neck..." As his hands played with her sensitive mounds and awoke goose-flesh over her, his face found its place in the crook of her neck again, his lips hovered over her ear. "Your breasts..." He squeezed the just-said part of her roughly again, almost taking moan from her lips but she managed to hold back. "Your beautiful backside..." His fingers ran on the path between her breasts and then moved under them. "And the sweet little hole between your legs, of course. Can you imagine it?" His tongue licked her lobe and he sucked, growling. "Having cold metal inside of you little tight pussy when you crave for hard, hot flesh?" He chuckled. "Oh, I'm going to see that."

The he lifted his head and looked at her again, lust glistering in his eyes. It clouded her mind and she asked herself what that man - that dragon - had done to the once-innocent person she was. He loved me, she realized as he leaned and kissed her again, his tongue rubbing against her own and taking her into his dance. She was tied to him to the end of her life and she loved it.

"Mine" he whispered against her lisp after pulling away. "Fucking mine."


End file.
